After
by Galvanic Grimes
Summary: What if Rick was awake when Carl yelled at him in season four, episode nine, "After"? How will Rick handle the situation? Rated M just in case. More like a T rating, probably. *Warning: May contain the following; spanking, scolding, and adult language.
1. So Much Hurt

**Author's Note:** It was necessary of me to alter the dialogue to fit the story. I hope you don't mind. Also, please take the time to review the story; all feedback is appreciated! If you take the time to do so (doesn't have to be real long), I will be much obliged.

 **Warning:** May contain spanking in later chapters, but we'll have to see about that one. Also contains scolding and adult language. If you don't like any of these, then don't read this story and please don't flame me in the reviews section.

Rick Grimes awoke to see his son, Carl, taking off his jacket. Rick coughed before asking where Carl had been.

"I was just outside."

"Why?"

"I killed three walkers. They were at the door. They were gonna get in, but...I lured them away."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rick asked roughly. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep his cool. He knew Carl was already angry at him and he didn't want that feeling to grow.

"You think I didn't try?" Carl snapped.

"Well-"

"I _killed_ them. I _saved_ you."

"I understand that, but-"

"I _saved_ you! And you don't seem to give a shit!" Carl yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey!" Rick said loudly. He didn't like raising his voice at Carl, but he needed his son to hear him. "When did I say I didn't care?"

"You didn't, but you're acting like it."

"Well, I'm not trying to."

"You know, I didn't forget when you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive," said Carl, calmer this time.

Rick was about to respond, but Carl added in a quieter tone, "Lucky for us."

Rick decided not to comment on that, but he did say, "I get that you still know how to survive, which is great, but, Carl, you coulda been killed out there!"

"I don't need you anymore, dad," Carl stated bluntly.

Rick felt a slight pang of hurt at hearing that, but he didn't say anything as Carl wasn't finished speaking yet.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself."

Rick began to say something, but Carl interrupted him in a shout, "You probably can't protect me anyways! You couldn't protect _Judith!_ You couldn't protect-" Carl paused to inhale deeply, trying to keep his voice down as to not attract more walkers.

Rick was feeling extremely hurt at the moment. He couldn't even speak he was so upset.

Carl continued on. "Hershel. Or Glenn. Or Maggie. Michonne. Daryl. Or _mom_. You just wanted to...plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He _knew_ where we were and you _didn't care!_ You just hid behind those fences and you waited for-" He shook his head and let out a long sigh, fighting back tears.

So, Rick seized the opportunity to talk. "Carl, listen to me. I-"

"They're all gone now! Because of _you!_ They counted on you; you were their _leader!_ " Carl hollered. He shook his head in disgust and added, "But now...you're _nothing._ "

Rick had no idea what to even say at this point. He just slumped back into the sofa and waited in case Carl had anything else on his mind. When a minute passed without anyone saying anything, Rick said, "You finished?"

Carl glared at his father. "What, now you're gonna be a douchebag?"

Rick balled his hands into fists. "You know, I really don't appreciate the way you're talking to me. I'm still your father, mind you."

"But it's the _truth!_ Everything I said to you is the truth."

"But you could've expressed it in a different way. You didn't need to shout," Rick explained.

"Fuck you, dad."

"Excuse me? What'd you just say to me?"

"I said, _fuck you._ "

"Just cause an apocalypse is taking place don't mean you get to say and do whatever the hell you want, you hear?"

Carl said nothing.

"Do you understand, Carl? I am still your father and you will _not_ treat me like shit."

Carl flipped him the bird before storming into the kitchen.

"Carl!" Rick called after him. He tried to stand, but fell back onto the couch. "Carl, you get back here right now!"

The teen did in fact come back, but only to grab his jacket and leave the house again.

Rick covered his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sound. He didn't know what to do about his wayward son. He could barely stand, so there was no point in trying to go after him. He was just worried that Carl wouldn't come back. What was a man to do?

 **Note:** The next chapter will be long than this one.


	2. IMPORTANT

*****IMPORTANT*****

I may be without internet for awhile, so I will not be able to update the story for you. I will continue to write it out on paper, so multiple chapters will be uploaded when I have internet access again. Please, please, please forgive me! This was very sudden-literally just now thrown at me-and I really would rather not discuss it. Again, please forgive me. I am terribly sorry. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, the couple of favorites, and I mostly want to thank those five or so people for getting alerts for more story. It all means so much to me, but the alerts especially mean a lot; it shows that people actually want me to continue the story. I swear that I will update the story as soon as i have internet again. I swear on it. At least four or five chapters will go up when I can put them up again. One last time, I apologize. Please forgive me!


End file.
